shiningtimestationfandomcom-20200215-history
How to Get Something Done
How to Get Something Done is the first episode of Schemer Presents!, a home video spin-off of Shining Time Station. Plot The scene opens with Schemer coming out of the wall atop a Murphy bed. He folds the bed back onto the wall as he gives his introduction, but it continuously tries to open moments after each attempt to close it. He finally props a chair against the wall after it hits his head. Schemer claims that he's providing these video lessons so that, in his words "kids, parents, and adult children of grown-up babies" will give him money. Schemer introduces his first lesson on "How to get something done." In this case it's a sign that Stacy Jones has asked him to make for Shining Time Station. The materials Schemer needs for the task are in a walk-in closet, but when he opens the door a cascade of junk, including a mannequin falls out. He makes his way into the mess and returns with a jar of glue that is leaking all over his hands. The telephone rings just as he's trying to extricate himself from this "normal glue situation." With his hand stuck to the phone receiver, Schemer discovers that it's his mother calling to offer him some advice about his presentations, and to warn him that the jar of glue does not have a lid. Schemer hangs up and ends up falling down as he walks away because his hand is still glued to the phone. After detaching himself, Schemer goes back into the closet to find additional materials. When the doorbell rings, we hear a loud crash and yell, and Schemer emerges covered in feathers and glitter. The visitor is Kara who questions Schemer about his appearance. She berates a snarky Schemer for wasting an hour when she discovers that he hasn't begun working on the sign yet. She gives them some helpful advice as he complains about not finding anything to clean himself up of the sticky mess. Kara hands him a nearby towel and advises him to ask for help the next time. Schemer slips on the glue as he makes his way to the closet. As he tosses things out, he misinterprets Kara's advice as encouragement to do everything at once. Kara corrects him by explaining that you should tackle any job in steps: * Step 1: You think about the best way to do your project. * Step 2: You lay out your materials (just as Schemer emerges with a marker and a large piece of paper). * Step 3: You work on your project. With the proper sign-making materials at hand, Kara asks what is supposed to be written on the sign. Schemer replies that it should read "CLOSED FOR REPAIRS" as Kara begins to write it out. A pleased Schemer saunters over to his keyboard and sings a ditty about the correct way to do a project and about his experience with the glue, feathers and glitter. When the song is over, Kara presents the finished sign, and the segment ends with both of them leaving to present the sign to Stacy. Characters * Schemer * Kara Cupper * Stacy Jones (mentioned) * Schemer's Mother (on the telephone) Trivia * This short is seen on The World According to Me! and at the end of the Stacy Cleans Up VHS. * This is the first episode that introduces us to a new set being Schemer's house made exclusively for this home video spin-off. Category:Episodes Category:Schemer Presents! Episodes